The day Squall Goes Crazy
by Steel Scizor
Summary: One day Squall goes crazy and tries taking over the world. Some characters might die!
1. Chapter 1

The Day Squall Went Crazy  
  
Written By Steel Scizor  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own...any game...*sob*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter1  
  
One day, Squall wakes up on the wrong side of the bed.  
  
Squall: I have the uge to kill!  
  
Squall quickly runs out of his dorm in his underpants and runs into Cid's room.  
  
Squall: DIE! FAT MAN!!! *stabs Headmaster Cid with his gunblade*  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Cid: *dies*  
  
Squall: Must get dress then kill more!!!!!!!!  
  
--  
  
Selphie soon wakes up and notices her room-mate is gone.  
  
Selphie: Squall! Where the hell are ya?  
  
Selphie quickly gets changed and looks out the dorm door. She sees Squall  
  
coming down the hallway in his underwear.  
  
Selphie: EEK!!!!!!!!!!*faints*  
  
Squall: You can die later, girl, but right now me must change out of me underwear!  
  
Zell: *walks in the room* ...*faint*  
  
Squall: What your pooblem?( "pooblem" means problem)  
  
Squall walks out of the dorm and down the hallway once more.  
  
--  
  
Quistis drops her spoon at the sight of Squall.  
  
Quistis: Squall, what's the matter?  
  
Squall: Your mouth, tuts.  
  
Quistis: Squall, I don't a..  
  
Squall: SHUD UP!  
  
Quistis: ......  
  
Irvine: Hey,man. You shouldn't insult Quis........  
  
Squall: YOU SHUD UP,TOO!  
  
Squall walks over to Rinoa.  
  
Squall: You will be me queen when me take of the world! hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Rinoa: *smacks Squall* Squall, be serious. You won't take over the world.  
  
Squall: You are right. First I must take over the SeeD Gardens!  
  
Rinoa: SQUALL!  
  
Squall: Be quiet!  
  
Squall takes Rinoa away.  
  
Irvine: We are SO doomed.  
  
Quistis: Why?  
  
Irvine: Noone matches Squall in battle. Well, noone alive, that is.  
  
Quistis: Not if I can help it.  
  
Irvine: What do you mean?  
  
Quistis: There IS someone.  
  
Irvine: Who?  
  
Quistis: You shall soon very well see.....  
  
--------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

The Day Squall Went Crazy  
  
Written By Steel Scizor  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own...any game...*sob*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter2  
  
Quistis and Irvine stand infront of Seifer.  
  
Quistis: so.............do you think you can stop him?  
  
Seifer: Stop Squall? hahahaha! Its like taking candy from a baby.  
  
(to himself now) I hope  
  
Irvine: Great! So go get him tiger!  
  
Seifer: SHUD UP!  
  
Irvine: (whispering to Quis) He sure acts like how Squall acts now...  
  
--  
  
Squall: You will all obey me!  
  
Squall takes control of the SeeD after Zell and Selphie escape from his grasp.  
  
Zell: Boy...Squall sure is nuts....  
  
Selphie: *cries* The main character isn't supposed to go nuts! Thats yours and  
  
Irvine's job.  
  
Zell: You got a point there...  
  
Selphie: I wonder where Quist and Irvine went anyways.......  
  
--  
  
Seifer walks pass Zell+Selphie.  
  
Zell: Where are you going?  
  
Seifer: To finally kill the b****.  
  
Selphie: Don't swear, there might be kids reading!  
  
Seifer: Any how...Squall is a...  
  
Zell: Don't say that word!  
  
Seifer: Ok...........well, Quis and Cowboy ask me to stop ol' WhatzHisFace.  
  
Zell: Cowboy?  
  
Selphie: He means Irvine.  
  
Zell: Of course I KNEW that.  
  
Selphie: Right...........  
  
--  
  
Meanwhile, Squall has the SeeD Members doing whatever he wants them to do.  
  
Squall: Hey, You!  
  
Member: Me?  
  
Squall: Yeah, You! Come here!  
  
Member: *walks over* What do you wish of me?  
  
Squall: You're going to wash my laundry piece by piece! Hear that? Make sure you clean my underwear in cold water! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Member: *disgusted look* Yes, Master.  
  
Rinoa: Squall, don't you think you gone to far pushing the SeeDs like this?  
  
Squall: Gone too far? Of course not! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
--  
  
Seifer storms into the Gardens.  
  
Seifer: Squall, you idiot! Stop this before I rip your head off!  
  
Squall: You and who's army?  
  
Seifer: Me, your friends, the SeeD Members and the U.S. Army!  
  
Squall: Bring it ON!  
  
Seifer: I will! 


End file.
